Ten Little Happenings
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Join Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper in a small thing that I like to call a challenge! ;D  Read inside for more details! Channy! One-shot! Please review!


**Hey guys! It's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that!**

**So anyways, here I am and I'm going to try something different. :)**

**1. Pick a fandom, character, couple, whatever.**

**2. Open iTunes, Windows Media Player, etc. and put it on shuffle.**

**3. Open a word document and start the music.**

**4. Write as the song plays. Once the song ends, stop writing. You stop when the song stops.**

**5. Do this ten times. :) And then post so everybody can read them!**

**Review? :3**

**Thanks!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

The Script - For The First Time.

Sonny collapsed onto her bed, eyes streamed with tears. So unlike her bubbly persona, but in reality, she was dying inside, without the familiar witty remarks from her favourite guy ("To wind up"). Chad Dylan Cooper, was the cause of so many of her problems, but was also the answer to so many of them; for example, when she was lonely, it was because of him when he had other things to do and he fixed it up again when he did come to see her and the loneliness disappeared. He was her saviour and her enemy at the same time, and so it killed her inside when she saw him with "her". She couldn't even begin to stomach it! Like a terrible dream, he had wandered carelessly into her dressing room and rashly introduced her to this random girl. One that she'd never seen before. She honestly just wished that she could go back to the start; then she could've of told Chad her feelings sooner. Well, for now, it was too late, and she could do nothing to help herself; just hope and pray that they could go back to their first time meeting.

Paramore - That's what you get (When you let your heart win!) 

Chad was a lonely superstar. Not because he wasn't charismatic or particularly unpleasent to be around (though Sonny would argue!). Because he didn't want to be the one to fall when he decided to get close to someone. He knew what happened to guys who got too caught up in girls (or guys, depending on the situation.), and he definitely wasn't big on the whole "Give up your career and life for them and simply do whatever they want to" path of life. No, he needed something eccentric and dramatic in order to use his major acting skills and his arrogant personality correctly. So, the question was, how had he found himself so attatched to Sonny Munroe? Was it her personality? Or was it the fact that she was comepltely unphased by him? He'd never know...

Avril Lavigne - Fall To Pieces

Sonny was so unnaturaly cheerful, but he had always been one to dampen her mood.

"Please Chad. Just, leave me alone." She had whispered weakly, refusing to look at him.

"Sonny, I -" Chad began, but Sonny swiftly interrupted him with an angry voice, though she was far from shouting; her voice was too weak to even whisper stabely.

"Chad!" She snapped, ignoring the superstars plea to be heard. Chad fell silent and watched her with his deep blue eyes that were covered by his hair as he was looking down at the floor, ashamed.

"Why couldn't you just leave it alone?" Sonny said bluntly, turning to face him. "If you wouldn't have been winding me up about my feelings for you, you wouldn't have found out that way. I can't believe you're that conceited to complain about it when you brought it upon yourself!" Sonny cried, nearing tears.

Chad awaited her next words.

"Sonny, I love you..." He whispered quietly.

Avril Lavigne - Hot

"Chad! Leave me!" Sonny giggled, fighting against him as he grabbed her by the waist with a sly arm, his lips skimming her cheek lovingly.

"No chance." He smirked, before he grabbed her other hand with his free one and placed her hand on his chest. He was obviously relishing in the feeling of being held close, but all the time that was, Sonny was wriggling defiantly.

"Come on, let go now! I want you to!" Sonny urged, writhing against his snakey arms.

"Really Sonny. Really?" Chad breathed with a smug grin before he loosened his grip so that it wasn't impossible for her to leave if she wanted. "Fine, you can go. I don't care."

He blinked when he felt her lips against his for a few heated seconds, a soft giggle straight afterwards.

"Well, now I have to stay..."

Now where had he heard that logic before...?

Taylor Swift - Mine

Sonny sat alone at a small table in the cafaterria, dragging her fork across her filled plate passively, the slop they dared call food, staring at her with an evil stare from it's perch on her plate. Was this tuff actually edible?

"Sonny." She heard a voice and immediately looked up. Here came her excitement...

"_Chad_." She snidely replied, smiling a large, fake smile at him as he sat beside her. Fiddling with his fingers, he watched her for a moment, before he said:

"Sonny, have you ever thought about coming over to the Falls? Just to take a break?" Chad suggested, a small, secretive smile playing on his face.

"Never again." Sonny stated firmly, turning her head away snootily and Chad frowned. Shurgging, he stood up and brushed himself off, realising that there was no point in arguing with her.

"Suit yourself." He commented.

"I will!" She called after him and he did nothing more than preform that charming wink at her, which she silently smiled at. She watched him leave.

And this, she realised, was just hers to enjoy...

Big Time Rush ft Jordin Sparks - Count on you

What better way to prove to a girl that you were trustworthy than flowers? Come on, it was the most common sign of affection wasn't it? And so Chad stood at Sonny's dressing room door, flowers in hand. Why, he wasn't quite sure; it certainly wasn't normal for him to think like this. Frowning, he realised something in his mind. And it was so sudden, he still didn't know where it came from!

_"Flowers aren't good enough for her..."_

This realised, he smiled and put the flowers in a random vase that was sat on a cupboard in the hallway. At least they looked nice in the blinding paint of the corridoor. He'd just have to find dome other way to make it clear to her that she couled count on him...

Selena Gomez - Naturally

Chad was a natural charmer, Sonny knew. He was so easy to relate to and yet so hard to speak with; it was the type of person that he was.

But he always had to be the thunder in a situation; the main attraction for every amusement park; the largest, brightest star in the sky. It was the best, or nothing. And Sonny found that sad. The fact that he didn't understand that he couldn't be the best at everything upset her slightly. Maybe if he knew this, he would be less egotistical!

But that wasn't the way.

And if Sonny was honest with hersef, she was glad that Chad was so naturally... Exciting. She couldn't place it; he was so abnormally good at... well, everything, that it made her wonder.

But it was all completely and undeniabley natural...

Taylor Swift - Fearless

What was the best way to describe someone who simply took on everything in her way? That simply endured every single problem with a bright, happy smile? Well, there were a number. Positive, optimistic, friendly. Even oblivious was tyed with the bunch!

But Chad didn't feel anything for any of these words when he fet his mind guiltily run over to Sonny. There was no denying that he liked her. Alot. It was possible that maybe even loved her, if he stepped away from his pride for just a second and looked in the mirror.

Was she simply too happy for her own good? Or was she just amazingly brilliant at pretending, just like himself. Chad never really considered it. Although, he could think of one word, and although on it's own, it sounded slightly insignificant, when describing a person who you couldn't get enough of, it meant so much more.

And that word was fearless...

Taylor Swift - Superman

Tall, blonde and super-arrogant, he wandered into Sonny's dressing room as if he lived there or something.

"Sonny?" He called, cupping his mouth as he did so. Where was a girl when he needed her? But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't need girls, oh no! He did just fine without them.

"What Chad?" Sonny said from behind him and he whipped around to look at her. She didn't look very pleased to see him snooping around in her room if he were perfectly honest with himself.

"I, uh, just came to return your pen. Y'know, the one you let me borrow for the interview to take notes?" Chad reminded her, a small smile on his face.

"Wow." She said with a smile. "Aren't you just the little superman today?" She joked and he cracked a smile, handing her the pen.

"How come?" He asked, somehwat curious.

"Well, I thought that was just one less pen for me." Sonny explained and, despite the comment being aimed at him, he felt a smile tug at his lips. Then, without another word, she left the room, leaving Chad to his own, quiet thoughts...

Rhiana - Only Girl in the World

Sonny wanted only one thing and that was Chad's compassion. Those moments that he showed her some care were the best and she ouldn't help but innocently crave for more. She rather liked feeling like she was the only one that mattered to him whnever he was actually considering what he should say for fear of upsetting her, or when he contemplated what she had said instead of pointlessly arguing with her.

It was both refreshing and thrilling to her and she couldn't help but wish for more. And she was sure that Chad knew about it, as much as she tryed to conceal her true intentions for visiting the _Mackenzie Falls _set. Not because she wanted to see his "brilliance" in designing, but because she silently hoped that he was in one of those rare, good moods in which he would actually have a genunine smile to offer her, instead of a snide, sarcastic smirk.

Those days were the best.

It made her feel special. Like she was the only who understood how to make him feel good about both himself and what he did, his ever-stroked ego being pushed aside.

It made her feel indivdual and the only one who mattered to him. As she always said:

"If the saying goes as mind over matter, then if you don't mind, then it doesn't matter..."

And Sonny was far past minding...

**X x**

**Some were longer than others huh? Well, it all depeneded on amount of inspiration and movement for whatever song I found to be playing. These songs, although some were good to work with, are not the ones that I would specifically choose to describe Channy, but as the rules say, it's whatever comes on; not what you want to write about!**

**So here we are!**

**What do you guys think? And sorry if it's a little OOC. It was just whatever came to mind at that point, so hopefully if OOC, it will at least be tolearbel. More Channy will either be up late tonight or tomorrow!**

**Review?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~Jess~**


End file.
